


Frustrating Fantasy

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), My Little Pony
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fantasy, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He could never figure out how a pony with no fingers could effectively tickle him...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrating Fantasy

Danny rubbed his face and groaned as he woke from his 'longer than he'd expected' nap on the couch - it was supposed to be a quick cat-nap. As a result of his longer snooze, it had happened again. It was probably a result of watching too much television with Grace, but Danny had developed the strangest fantasy since any he had had in high school. For some reason, he kept imagining a light blue plastic pony trotting up to him and tickling him until he screamed.

He could never figure out how a pony with no fingers could effectively tickle him, but that never seemed to be an issue for his fantasy brain. The more confusing aspect though, was that he wasn't actually ticklish. He never had been.

It had been the bane of his siblings. They always tried to tickle-torture him to no avail. He never could understand why they tried to so often. Did they think he would spontaneously develop a tickle reflex? Or were they convinced he was really good at hiding how ticklish he was?

Perhaps that was why this fantasy - strange as it was - appealed to him so much. He had never been ticklish and sometimes, he wished he was (even if it meant a plastic pony torturing him). Not when his siblings were torturing him of course, but when Grace wanted to play 'tickle monster'.

Though, he sometimes wished that, just once, he knew what 'tickle-torture' felt like. When Steve talked about his sister trying to tickle him to death, Danny didn't really have a frame of reference.

He had made the mistake of telling Steve that. Steve had spent an hour trying to prove Danny a liar. Steve wasn't a blue pony, but he was persistent. If nothing else, Danny had learned a number of new places to try tickling Grace.

He had no idea, exactly, where the powder-blue pony in his fantasy had come from, but the pony would trot up, circle him, chase him, then pounce him to the ground. The pony - he's pretty sure it's a 'she' - then managed to tickle him. Maybe she poked at him or rubbed his skin in a certain way, but it set off his tickle reflex and he curled in on himself, giggling and laughing and rolling around trying to get the pony to stop so he can breathe.

The pony sometimes scaled back to give him a reprieve, but then launched in with another tickle-attack and it started all over again. He would double over and wheeze with laughter until his sides hurt. There would be a brief pause, followed almost immediately by another round of vicious tickling. Either this pony had the endurance of an Olympic athlete or the Danny in his fantasy was the most ticklish person ever.

It was a fascinating, yet frustrating fantasy, because he would never know how it really felt to be tickled.

In the meantime, he could tickle-monster his daughter. The sound of her screech-laughing made him happy.


End file.
